Continued microanalytical study of biochemical constituents of inner ear fluids will furnish valuable information concerning: 1. The alterations in labyrinthine fluids associated with pathological states. 2. The normal physiology of labyrinthine fluids in animals and in man. 3. The effects of various experimental and therapeutic conditions on the labyrinthine fluids. Analysis of operating room specimens of labyrinthine fluids will serve to correlate clinical states with chemical alterations and to corroborate clinical diagnoses. In certain instances labyrinthine fluid analysis will be used as a diagnostic aid. These techniques of labyrinthine fluid collection and analysis will be used to advance present knowledge of fluid physiology, secretion and flow in both man and experimental animals. Certain experimental alterations of the inner ear fluid system will enable study of the ear's chemical responses to these conditions. This will furnish information as to the inner ear responses to pathological states and will serve to confirm or refute present impressions concerning fluid physiology.